1. Fields of the invention
The present invention is a Continuation-In-Part application of applicant's former patent application number 14/666,292, filed on Mar. 23, 2015.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional finger ratchet tool generally includes a small body with a ratchet device connected thereto, and a bit is removably connected to the body so as to drive the bit. The conventional finger ratchet tool generally is a round tool so that the user holds the finger ratchet tool and rotates it to output torque. However, the diameter of the conventional finger ratchet tool is limited so that the user has to apply a significant force to rotate it. The small body usually makes the user feel uncomfortable after being used for a period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,322 to Knox discloses a compact folding wrench which includes a head and a handle which is pivotably connected to the head by a pivot. The handle fully surrounds the head when the wrench is in fully closed position. The handle and the head are in 180 degree angle when the wrench is in fully-open position. The handle has a shelf on which the head is rested when the head is accommodated in the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,042 to Wetty discloses a tool handle with a rotatable cap, wherein the cap is pivotably mounted to the body. The body includes recesses and the cap has flanges which are engaged with the recesses when the cap is mounted to the body. The engagement between the flanges and the recesses secure the cap to the body. When the cap is pivotably removed from the body, the flanges are disengaged from the recesses in the pivotal direction.
The present invention intends to provide a finger ratchet tool to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.